The invention relates to a multicomponent filling apparatus for filling a first type and a second type of lumped products such as salad leaves into a container.
In case that several types of salad shall be filled separately into a container and packaged therein, the various salad types are weighed separately and thereafter supplied to the cup. However, this procedure causes undesired mixtures in a considerable extent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,094 discloses a filling apparatus for introducing for example salad into a frame having movable sidewalls. After this introduction the products are filled into a container using a pressing device. It is known from document DE 40 13 862 A to use a collecting container with openable bottom flap for filling packages.